The Zorn
|-|Base Bloom= |-|Crystalline= |-|The Zorn Sigil= Summary The Zorn are a Crest 3 plant monster. A minimum of 3 well-prepared adventurers would be recommended to fight one of its kind. They feed on negative emotions in general, but mostly seek and spread Wrath and Hatred. It's said that there are as many rose buds of these flowers as there have been negative thoughts towards another - be it a person, an object, a situation, oneself... Or the world. The Zorn can take independent action, but are for the most part one of the monster types employed as Servants by Tsubaki Roswhita. According to her, a Zorn has a total of 10 Stages of Metamorphosis, with the one currently known being the "Base Bloom". Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. For the most part, The Zorn resembles "crystallized" flames, in a form reminiscent of a flower. Their image however, is hazy as if one is looking at them from behind a waterfall or heavy rain, making their full form harder to discern - like a disturbed reflection of something else. Personality As monster flowers, for the most part, Zorn don't seem to think much about any matter. They simply seek nourishment or follow Tsubaki's commands. They do however, have a wicked capability to use the emotions of others against them - going as far as emulating the voice of someone's important person to induce them to anger or hatred against the flowers (at which point their soul can be, rather ironically, harvested by the flower). Those possessed by the Zorn will lose all memory of the experience and be consumed from the inside by its flames and influence or be moved like puppets to the Rose's bidding. These people will in turn earn the anger and hatred of others which can also be possessed by the same flower. A single Zorn can end up taking the popullation of an entire city as its - for the lack of a better word - cattle overtime if left unchecked. Eventually, all of them can be reduced to no more than empty husks. Thus, Zorn are a particularly notorious kind of parasitic monster due to their manner of acting. As a species, the Zorn have evolution stages. The one currently known is the very start of their blooming. As they feed on souls and their negative emotions, they grow stronger and bloom more and more, becoming even more dangerous. It's unknown how many souls they must chew on to reach their next level, nor it's known how many times they can undergo a Metamorphosis. What is known is that this monster is thankfully rare in human lands... Or at least was. Recent events have seemingly taken a turn for the worse and incidents involving the Zorn started to be more and more heard of... Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: The Zorn, Ira, Blood Bud, Abyss Lotus Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Varies. Most of the ones seen in the story are less than a year old but those in hell have potentially lived a literal eternity. Gender: Hermaphroditic Plant Classification: Demonic Flower, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants it Energy Manipulation, Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Empathic Manipulation (their presence affects others negatively as they carry echos and remnants of hell's "air", making others more susceptible to having dark thoughts), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), Hellfire Manipulation, Summoning (can summon more of its kind from the depths of Hell), Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-High over time), Poison Manipulation (the pollen that Zorn can release is comparable to the dense mists of Miasma in the Meido, which can kill humans immediately) Teleportation (can perform Kamikakushi, a skill Chiasa once dismissed as something any supernatural entity could do), Corruption (can amplify negative emotions or become stronger by absorbing them), Plant Manipulation, Light Absorption, Body Control (can generate multiple tentacles, control its roots like drills or fire thorns and seeds which sprout within and under the target's skin), their seeds can take roots in the target's nerves to induce paralysis, cause immense pain, kill them by blooming inside or take control of one's brain and body functions or destroy organs, Possession (can invade someone's body and take roots in their soul. If the being lacks a soul but harbors negative emotions, the Zorn takes its roots in those instead.), Duplication (by feeding on Negative Emotions like Hatred, Anger and Spite, they multiply), Time and Law Manipulation with Lex Talionis, Curse Manipulation and resistance to it (can ignore the curses that affect all the souls in hell), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, the Zorn are resistant to powers they have displayed. Attack Potency: Building level (As a crest 3 monster, they're well above beginner class adventurers. Even an amateur adventurer can flash freeze someone with ease or generate this much energy with GGR.) Speed: Transonic (Crest 3 monsters should be faster than Demetrius.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the bodies of these demons as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Dozens of Meters with Magic and body control, higher with possession and teleportation Stamina: Virtually limitless if there's heat or sunlight. If there's neither, depends on how many souls the flowers have their roots attached to - a single, ordinary soul can make a Zorn last for about a week while being drained, if they're fighting at full capacity for the whole of it. Intelligence: ''' Acts purely on instinct, much like an animalistic predator - but with notable hints of actual wicked intention. '''Weaknesses: * Very weak against Holy/Sacred Based attacks. * Susceptible to banishment techniques. * Can be oneshotted by a Symbol of a Powerful enough deity or holy being. * If they possess someone wearing a holy symbol or similar ward, they are doomed to disintegrate within the person as soon as they do. * Mimicking the form of such a symbol or making a drawing of them in the ground can weaken a Zorn or two. * Blessings damage them instead of helping. * If they have only one host, freeing them makes the flower more susceptible to wasting its energies (like an uprooted tree). * Weak against those who have a firm belief in one or another deity. * Cannot enter sacred places. * Will (ironically) burn and instantly explode into light if forced to enter a sacred place or cross holy territory. Can not circumvent this even if it's inside a host. * Their powers are weakened against someone who holds no negative feelings whatsoever towards others, themselves, objects or the world. * Some powers, like possession or Curses, work on the condition that the target must harbor some negative feeling or ill-intent towards the flower (or its host) before they can be used. Killing in Self-Defense does not count. * The effects of these weaknesses are cumulative - meaning the more of these conditions are met, the more a Zorn runs the risk of being oneshotted by their enemy even if they are weaker. Notable Technique * Lex Talionis - The Vengeful Chains of Hatred: The Unique ability of this monster species. It takes its roots upon the idea "Grudge of Vengeance" - for that is seen as the greatest expression of Wrathful Retribution. It's a capability of transcendence to the present world. As such, it functions through the powers and Laws of Hell, ignoring notions of other planes who would provide interference. * Through it, the Zorn's attacks are a strange anomaly that expands and lingers not through Space, but Time. * As such, avoiding a Zorn's attack in the present will be pointless: If at any point in the past or the future their target was standing in the particular space the flower's roots striked, they will be hit entirely there and the brunt of the attack will appear in both their present and future selves. This effect is generally irreversible until The Zorn who damaged them and the world dies or until the victim is gone. For just like revenge, it persists throughout time, and only ends with the retribution to one or another. Facts about the Zorn * Philosophy of Life: Odering dum metuant (Let them hate so long as they fear.) * If they had a boss theme song, I imagine it sounding something like this remix of the Spore Spawn theme since it's the most "unsettling" plant boss theme song I heard. * Zorn means Wrath, and so does Ira. * Though rare, a defeated Zorn may drop an item named Hell's Petals, which can grant in-verse absorption to Fire and resistance to Hellfire if worn. * My friend just told me there's this awesome song by E Nomine of all things, called Zorn. So Zorn by E Nomine is now the song I associate with The Zorn. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:EVOLVERSE